


That's One Way to Put It, I Guess

by Chia_P



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Euphemisms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia_P/pseuds/Chia_P
Summary: Based on a side story from Part 1 (link in notes).  Riku caught Sougo doing something embarrassing, and Sougo has a very hard time taking Yamato’s straight up honest and very colorful lecture after.Basically a story about how many idol-related euphemisms I can fit in one conversation about solo manual stimulation.





	That's One Way to Put It, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the side story that is taking place at the start of this fic. It’s really cute. In order to have the best time possible, you should definitely read it before starting this fic.  
> http://i7-translations.tumblr.com/post/150682777232/ss175-team-building
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy them both!   
> Thanks to TestyCanadian for being my beta!

Sougo smiled nervously. A team building exercise seemed like a good idea. The members of IDOLiSH7 really did need to improve their communication, and Sougo hoped that whatever they were about to do would help. He wasn’t sure how useful a game where the members gossiped about each other would be. He wanted to know what the others thought of him and was relatively sure he had been pretty careful when it came to keeping his flaws hidden.

Sougo hadn’t done anything as embarrassing as the others. He was entirely too gay to even think about breasts. He didn’t have any cute names for his parents-though he wished their relationships were that good. He certainly had not dressed up as any female anime characters while drunk. He was amused that he couldn’t even finish his sentence about what Tamaki did in front of the Japanese sweet shop. The notion that the younger boy actually did have some shame was kind of amazing. 

As all eyes turned to Sougo, he regretted getting Tamaki out so quickly. He knew that it would have only delayed the inevitable, but the thought of their group gossiping about him made his heartbeat race unpleasantly. He wondered what the others could possibly say about him. Then, Riku spoke. Sougo hadn’t realized that he had been caught red-faced in the bath. He had just narrowly escaped total humiliation and immediately called out before the redhead could elaborate. He wasn’t even sure if Riku fully understood what had happened or if he had just been amused that Sougo had been blushing beet red to the tips of his ears.

Sougo began to apologize for having to cut it short so quickly. It was a pretty sticky situation, but honestly, the one in which Riku had found him was even stickier. He was a young man who experienced certain thoughts and feelings, and they were rarely convenient. They often popped up at the wrong times, and he had to work really hard to get them off of his mind before anyone noticed. He really didn’t want any professional in the industry to have a bone to pick with him about not being an upstanding idol.

Sougo managed to keep playing the game without hesitation. It helped that the focus had immediately shifted into Nagi and then Riku. Everyone had so many embarrassing stories about their center. They started to debate which was the most embarrassing and pulled Banri in, asking him what he thought. After Riku finally caved over a story that everyone but the boy himself agreed was hilarious and kind of cute, they ended the game. 

~~~~~

As he tried to relax in his room that evening, Sougo’s thoughts kept drifting to that one afternoon in the bath, when he had thought he would be safe. No one was going to be back for a while. He had enough time to take care of his problem, especially if he got it over with quickly. He could just shoot for the drain and it would all be washed away before anyone could notice.

Sougo’s heart hadn’t been the only thing pumping quickly as he worked toward getting the relief that he desperately needed, but the sound of it beating in his ears meant that he hadn’t heard Riku coming down the hallway. His very personal moment, luckily, came to a close before the redhead entered the shower area. As Sougo’s breathing slowed, he heard a crash in the changing room followed by the shout their center usually gave when he’d dropped something but hadn’t broken it. 

The pale haired man immediately rushed to wash away the rest of the soap bubbles and other evidence from his shower before quickly hanging up his hose and all but jumping across the room into the bath. Even though he hadn’t exactly been caught, he was mortified. He kept trying to calm down so his blush would go away, but it only darkened the more he thought about his situation. 

Shortly after, Riku walked in. He had a look of surprise on his face. He smiled sheepishly, probably realizing the racket he’d made had been overheard. Then, he looked more closely at Sougo’s face and frowned. “Sougo-san, are you alright? Your face is very red.”

Sougo tried to only panic internally. “Yeah, I’m fine! I’ve probably just been in the bath too long.” He stood up and tried to make his way out of the room as quickly as possible while saying, “I should probably get out now. Sorry for making you worry. Enjoy your bath!”

Riku gave him a questioning look but didn’t try to say anything else as the door quickly shut behind his groupmate. In the changing room, Sougo tried to slow his breathing as he dried off his body and got dressed. He quickly made his way back to his room to hide from anyone else who could possibly see him like that. 

Sougo finished running through those past events in his head. He was trying not to dwell on them. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Their team building game had been interesting, but it had also been a bit mortifying. The fact that Riku had caught him after...well... He knew that, though well read and intelligent as he might be, the redhead was also still a bit naive and probably hadn’t considered the full situation. The looks on the other members’ faces, however, showed that they had clearly made the connection. He flopped down on his bed and groaned. Hopefully he would not have to hear of it again. He just needed to stop thinking about it. 

A knock at his door made him roll over and stare in its direction. He didn’t really want to get up, but it would be rude not to answer. He rose and hesitated before crossing the room and reluctantly opening it. A moderately tipsy Yamato was staring back at him, hand raised to knock again. “H-hello, Yamato-san?”

Yamato took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses before speaking. “Listen, Riku might not have realized what was going down in the bathroom, but it wasn’t hard to figure out that you were getting in some dance practice for your third leg.”

Sougo sputtered as his face began to redden. He shuffled back in panic as the older man unceremoniously entered his room and closed the door. 

“And,” he continued, “since I lost three rounds of rock, paper, scissors to Mitsu, I’m the one who has come to talk to you about etiquette when you’re fist pumping at the solo show.”

Sougo paled. He had never been involved in such a discussion with anyone and wished for it to stay that way, but Yamato was leading him over so they could both sit on his bed. He reluctantly sat and gave their leader his most delicate and pitiful “do we really have to do this” look. 

Yamato sighed and sat what would have been a respectable distance from the light haired boy in most other circumstances. “Yeah, I want to have this talk about as much as you do, but it will be best if we all have the same understanding of how to avoid running into each other right after polishing the pink cylume.”

Sougo felt his soul leaving his body. He would never be able to think of Kujo Tenn-sama’s color on his official TRIGGER concert lights the same way again. This was not happening. This had to be some wild stress dream. 

Yamato cleared his throat and continued, “Instead of letting your little idol perform a ballad in the bathroom, why not come back to your room, lock the door, and let him perform to his heart’s content.”

Sougo couldn’t find a good place to avert his eyes. He was surrounded by four walls inside of which their leader was suggesting he get his...personal relief. He was suggesting this all while sitting beside him in this exact same place...on his bed. His knuckles were white and the fabric of his pants was wrinkling within his grip. If he could have just thought of how much trouble they would be to iron, instead of the...current conversation, maybe he could survive it. 

Yamato could tell that the younger man’s mind was wandering and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He held up a finger and wagged it at Sougo for emphasis. “Remember, locking the door is very important. You don’t want anyone getting a front row seat to the show or a backstage pass without you wanting them to have it.”

Sougo wasn’t sure exactly what kind of broken noise he made, but it caused Yamato to turn and fully look at him. 

“Well, I guess that’s about all there is to it. If you’re uncomfortable now, imagine how much more uncomfortable you’d be if you were actually caught maintaining your mic in one of the common areas.”

The younger man just shakily nodded. He was still wondering if this was real life and desperately hoping it was not. 

“Well, I think we are done here.” He sighed and stood, making his way out of Sougo’s room while grumbling, “I hope oniisan won’t have to give any more of these talks. I’m getting too old for this…”

The younger man could only stare numbly at the door through which their leader had left and thankfully closed after himself. He groaned and just flopped onto his side where he sat, legs still hanging off the side of the bed. That was not the kind of bonding experience he’d signed up for. At least it was-hopefully-over, and maybe the next one would be better and less embarrassing. Otherwise, these guys were going to be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you got a giggle out of this. If you did, I'm very glad! I’m only mildly sorry if I scarred you for life. I resisted horrible things like “holding a crotch concert with your meat mic”, so at least there’s that.


End file.
